Social interactions between two or more individuals can, and often do, improve the relationships between those individuals. In fact, social relationships are often strongest between those individuals who interact with one another the most (e.g., family members and friends).
Social relationships may be central to the success of certain individuals. For example, popular individuals who have attained success in sports, entertainment, or business (also referred to herein as “celebrities”) may be paid more for advertising or endorsing a product if they have a significant following on social media services or a large number of fans in particular marketing segments. However, it is often difficult for celebrities to have meaningful interactions with fans for a variety of reasons.
Some celebrities interact with fans via social media services, such as Facebook Live™. For example, a celebrity may announce to fans that she will be involved in an interactive session via a streaming platform (e.g., Facebook Live) at a certain time on a certain date. Once the interactive session begins, the celebrity can ask the fans to submit questions, some of which the celebrity may answer. Hundreds of questions are typically received by the celebrity on the computing device being used for the interactive session, and the celebrity will normally select at least one question to answer. Because the celebrity often does not have time to adequately pre-screen questions due to the live nature of the interactive session, the fan could ask a question that is embarrassing to the celebrity.
Confronted with an embarrassing question, the celebrity may abruptly end the interactive session. Video of the embarrassing interaction may go viral, and the celebrity's reputation may suffer significant damage as a result. However, the owner of the streaming platform is quite happy as significant revenue (e.g., advertising revenue) is generated from original views of the interactive session and subsequent views of the interactive session due to its viral popularity.